koumpounophobia
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: There's a mysteries killer on the loose who sows buttons on the victims eye's. Coraline can only come to the conclusion that the Other Mother is back for revenge. Or is she?
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Okay for the *review challenge* I'm going to see if I can reach 2 or 3 reviews on this chapter to begin with, even if its just to flame me, and then on the next chapter I raise it then bla bla bla  
**

**If you look on my profile you'll see that when it comes to reviews... I suck**

**so yeah, please please please please review**

**and I shall give a shout out to all who do :3  
**

**But for now I want to give a big shout out to AutumnLovat who helped me with this story idea**

**Thank U Autumn :D**

**okay enjoy**

* * *

The rain fell hard from the sky and the lightning stroke the ground every 5 seconds. The wind blew harshly and made the already cold town even colder. The sky was grey with storm clouds and fog covered every thing in sight.

The town was dead.

The only movement of life was a young blond haired girl wearing a green jumper, around the age of ten, running as fast as she could for safety.

Tears fell from her face as the screams left her lips. She turned her head around to see if she was being followed.

Slipping on cold water, she fell to the floor with a sharp pain in her ankle.

She stayed still for a few short second until she caught a figure in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a person in the shadows, the person she was running from.

She tried to get up but the pain in her ankle kept her down.

As the figure came closer to her she let out an ear piercing scream.

It came closer and closer and stopped when it was inches away.

The girl tried to drag herself away from the looming person but failed. The figure reached out a skinny arm and grabbed the girl by her hair.

She screamed in fear more then pain as it took her into a dark, quiet alleyway where no one was to be seen.

It held her up against the wall. She begged for mercy but never got any.

The figure simply shushed the girl calmly and held onto her jaw.

It took out a small cloth and held it next to her mouth. She started hyperventilate, her breaths were coming out small and desperate.

Her whole body started shaking, yet she felt like she was in a dream, a sound and peaceful dream.

She was happy.

She didn't know why but she was very happy. She could feel her greatest memory's returning to her, her finniest moments in her life coming back. Every bad thing that had happened to her she had forgotten.

On the outside she looked as if she were dying of pain, but on the inside, she felt as if she could touch the stars.

She stopped moving.

The figure removed the cloth from her mouth and put it away. It reached a hand out for the girl's neck, there was nothing.

Silently, it took out two buttons, black thread and a large, sharp needle.

It unrolled some of the thred and cut a bit off and put it through the small needle hole.

It placed a button over the girls lifeless eye and held it in place, it then raised the needle to her eye and with a strong force, sowed the button onto her eye.

When both eye's were done, the figure stood up. It took out a small doll that had blond hair and wore a green jumper.

Suddenly the dolls hair grew smaller and darker, the outfit changed from a jumper and jeans to a small red dress, and the skin went lighter and more pail.

After staring at the doll, the figure ran off into night.

This young girl was Victim #1

And now it was searching for Victim #2

* * *

**Kinda dark I know**

**Don't worry, this is just the prologue**

**Coraline and Wybie shall be in the next chapter**

**So please please review if you want to find more**

**I'm seriously desperate for reviews :(**


	2. Revenge

**A/N**

**Woooow I got my reviews :D**

**okay for this chapter I'm going to aim for 2 more reviews before I update again**

**It can be done people!  
**

**I'm so happy it worked the first time and now to shout out to the two people who did**

**skatergal815**

**ButterfliesOfBlue**

**Thank you both VERY much for the reviews**

**you guys are awesome**

**And again a shout out to AutumnLovat who helped me and a random shout out to WybourneObsessed, Read her story Run Away, its awesome**

**Any way, please review and enjoy**

* * *

Coraline dragged her feet along the cold corridor of her... she had to shudder at the thought... _School_. The worst place for an eleven year old girl to be.

Who needs an education anyway, certainly not Coraline. She saved innocent children and killed a monster, she should determine wether she goes to school or not, it just didn't seem right.

Coraline groaned out in frustration, "Where are you Why_were_you_born?" she yelled out. She had been waiting ages for him.

"Wait in the corridor Jonesy" Coraline mocked in a dumb sounding voice, "I'll be there waiting for you".

She waited a few more minutes before storming angrily out into the front yard.

After cursing to herself and coming close to the gate she saw a group of boys circled around something, something small.

Coraline blinked a few times before letting out a loud sigh, did she have to do _EVERY_thing for that boy.

Wybie hunched up and ringed his hands repeatedly, he tried his best not to make eye contact with the boys and instead tried to look passed them for his friend.

"Come on _Wybourn_, I'm sure you'll _love _doing are homework for us. Oh whats the matter, daddy gonna be angwy with you, huh?" a tall blond kid, Tom, mocked, he laughed with his friends as Wybie looked down sadly.

"huh... I-I... uh... I..." Wybie would stuttered with every noise that left his lips.

"HA, the little freak can't even talk" Tom yelled out before the whole group were bursting out with laughter.

"Hey Dork's, get out of my way!"

Everyone looked behind to see a young girl with blue hair, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Dude she looks mad, we should do as she says" one of the boys said sarcastically, Tom elbowed him, "Shut it".

"Hey babe, what you doing here?" he said walking up to her, Coraline scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Call me babe one more time and I'll will hit you so hard you'll be crying to mommy for a week, now get outta my way!" Coraline yelled angrily.

Tom just smiled and let her past.

"Come on Wybie lets go" she said before taking his arm and pulling him away.

As Coraline and Wybie walked away, all the boys laughed and shouted out to them.

"WIMP"

"Loser"

"Orphan"

"HA you need a girl to save you!"

"Quasimodo"

"Have fun with your girlfriend"

They only stopped when Tom pushed the guy who made the last comment.

* * *

"Are you okay Wybie?" Coraline asked as they walked back home.

Wybie stayed quiet and nodded his head.

"You don't look it" she commented, Wybie looked at her for a second before putting his head back down.

Coraline stopped walking and held onto Wybie by his shoulders to stop him from leaving her behind.

"Wybie you have got to start standing up to them, don't let them take advantage of you" she said sharply.

Wybie rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say, you don't stutter when you talk and you can really throw a punch. I... I-I'm just... ugh face it, I can't even kill a bug".

Coraline understood him completely, he sure was soft, but she was determined.

"Oh come on Wybourn don't give me that, surely there have been a few times were you have at least thought about getting revenge right, maybe just a teeny weeny little thought" she gestured with her fingers.

Wybie hunched up nervously, he was never known as one to seek revenge or hold a grudge.

"Uh I uh... I-I guess it would be fun to... watch Tom bleed from his severed arms and legs then hit him on the head with his foot ball" Wybie said with a small, contemplating smile.

Coraline grinned with wide eyes "Wybie, where did all this evil stuff come from, I would have been fine with a kick in the crotch".

Wybie chuckled lightly.

* * *

Soon after, the kids made it to the Pink Palace.

The dull, spooky and weird looking Palace.

It used to be one big house but the former owner Mrs. Lovat (Wybie's grandmother) turned it into apartments.

It was the house that Coraline had to tackle a real monster, not the kind you get in story books, but the kind that only a person with a dark and twisted mind could think up.

Coraline and Wybie walked in while laughing about all the things they could do to that perverted bully Tom.

Mel looked up from her laptop tiredly as they greeted her.

"Hey kids, foods on the table so don't bother me" she said before going back to her laptop.

"Mooooom, mummy mummy mummy. Can Wybie stay over for tea... and supper... then maybe bed?" Coraline asked in a winny, high pitched voice.

Mel sighed in annoyance "Did you ask Mrs. Lova-"

"She said okay, I already packed his stuff" Coraline yelled out excitedly while holding up a bag full of Wybie's stuff.

Wybie looked at her with shock and a slight blush, "When the hell did you do this?".

"I sorted it out earlier, its fun when your over, dad lets me stay up pass my bed time, plus its the week end, It Will Be Great!" she shouted out happily. Coraline didn't really like anyone else at her school, she only seemed to get along with Wybie.

Plus the sleep overs they have are really awesome!

"So mom can he?" Coraline asked dropping to her knees, holding her hands together and sticking her bottom lip out like a sore thumb.

Mel shook her head, "I guess so!" she said as Coraline's face lit up.

Before anything more could be said Charlie ran into the kitchen looking serious, "Mel come quick, you gotta see this" he said before going back into the living room.

Curious, Mel, Coraline and Wybie followed.

Charlie pointed to the T.V and turned up the volume, "Look".

_Breaking news, Lucy Lane, a young girl at the age of twelve was found dead in the local park yesterday morning with buttons sown on her eye's. Reports say that she was drugged before buttons were sown and then abandoned. Police say that this murder case is related to that of Tiffy Wendall, a ten year old girl, who was found in an alleyway three days ago, she also had buttons sown onto her eyes. There has been no evidence of who this murderer is or if its more then one person. All that is known so far is that the target of this killer will attack young girls and sow buttons into their eyes. Police have put a full investigation onto the crime scene and request any information that people may have..._

"Coraline, are you okay?" Wybie asked nervously as he looked to his friend.

Coraline's eyes were wide and her breaths were deep and long from the shock.

Only one thought ran through her mind.

_Its all my fault._

_

* * *

_

**Yaaay chapter two**

**This is only the beginning, and its all necessary for the story  
**

**Don't forget, if you would like this to continue then pleeeeeeeeeeeease review**

**I will give you a shout out if you do ^^**

**Thanks for reading**_  
_


	3. 3rd victim

**A/N**

**Shout outs to:**

**skatergal815**

**ButterfliesOfBlue**

**and Nicole**

**Thank u guys so much, I'm really happy :D**

**Next challenge, lets see if we can get another 3 reviews :P**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Coraline ran to her room as fast as she could, she hid her face with her hand to hide the tears and she ignored her parents call.

When she got to her room she slammed the door before locking it and jumped onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and cried.

She heard a quiet knock at her door that was followed by a timed voice, "Jonesy, a-are you okay?".

Coraline moaned before lifting her head to replay, "Go away!".

"Jonesy come on, let me in. I'll buy you a cookie" he pleaded.

The door opened and Wybie walked in.

He saw Coraline sitting on the bed, her eyes were red from crying and she was more pail then usual.

"Jonesy, you okay?" he asked before sitting down next to her.

She gave him a 'Do I look okay you moron' look. Wybie sighed while thinking of what to say.

"Coraline it's not you fault..."

"YES IT IS!" she yelled out while standing up, Wybie nearly fell of the bed with fright.

"If id of just stayed with her non of this would have happened, its my fault she's going around killing other kids, she's not going to stop until I go back to the Other World and agree to stay with her".

Coraline walked to the door as if she was about to do it there and then but Wybie grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back.

"NO! You can't go back, I wont let you, you have to stay with me!" Wybie put his hand over his mouth after realizing what he just said.

Coraline looked at him shocked as he shook and held his head.

"Uh... I_I mean... you need to stay for your family and friends... they need you" Wybie said,, he looked as if his head was hurting. He didn't know why he said that earlier, he didn't feel that way about Coraline... ew... he was too young for the whole lovey dovey thing. He hadn't a clue what was wrong with him, hopefully Coraline wont think he liked her like that.

"I-I didn't mean it like that" Wybie said when he saw Coraline blush.

"Oh uh sure. Wybie... people are dying for me, I have too" she said while looking towards the door, Wybie still had a grip on her in order to stop er from leaving.

Wybie looked at her sadly, "But Jonesy it might not be the Other Mother doing this. M-maybe its someone else who knows about the Other Mother or has escaped from her and went a bit cra- mad from it", Wybie made a note never to put Other Mother and crazy in the same sentence when he was with Coraline, it was the only way to save himself from her shoes.

Coraline looked down before a small smile came to her face, Wybie can be so sweet when he tries to be.

"Thanks Wybourn, but I have to do this. I have to go back, even if its just to see if she's still alive" Coraline said looking away.

Wybie frowned, he looked like he had just been crushed, "Do you have to?" he asked quietly.

Coraline didn't answer him. He then made up his mind, "Then I'll go with you"

Wybie gasped as Coraline wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, she thanked him over and and over again.

After pulling away she punched his arm, "Ow what was that for?"

"Took your time didn't ya" Coraline said while crossing her arms.

Wybie threw his arms in the air, "I was trying to talk you out of it, give me a break".

Coraline's smile soon melted into a frown as she thought about going back.

"Should we go tonight?" Wybie asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Coraline turned to face him, "Nah, we'll go tomorrow night when my parents are gone, I'll ask mom if you can stay for that night as well".

Wybie nodded before putting his arm around his friend and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

That night young Daniel was walking in the streets while kicking his ball.

_Stupid dad, why the hell does he think he can boss me about like that... Do your homework Daniel! Clean the living room Daniel! Go to bed Daniel, BLA BLA BLA. Lets see how high and mighty he thinks he is when he finds out I've ran away from home. _

"STUPID JERK!" Daniel yelled out before kicking his ball as hard as he could.

He look around angrily for his ball but couldn't find it, "Agh could this day get any worse!" he yelled out while knocking a bin over.

He held his head in frustriation until her heard a noise from behind him, it sounded like a ball bouncing.

He looked around to see his ball sitting in the middle of the street, there was no one around and the ball stayed perfectly still.

Daniel looked around suspiciously before walking over to his ball, he leaned down and picked it up.

His eye caught sight of something on the ball, it was... writing.

"What the... when did this get here. lets see..." he struggled to read it due to the darkness.

While concentrating to read the message he failed to notice a figure come up to him from behind.

Daniel stayed oblivious as two dark hands came forward slowly.

"... it says... _Time's Up!_... huh?" he said before the a hand covered his mouth and another held onto his body.

Struggling shadows casted upon a small doll. It watched from the side of the road as this figure calmed his third victim before changing from blue jeans and a yellow jumper and short brown hair to a purple dress and long black hair.

* * *

**3rd chapter done**

**WOOW**

**remember I need 3 more reviews before I update**

**so if you like this then please please please review and let me know :)  
**


	4. Other World

**A/N**

**woaw, I can not believe how many reviews I got on the last chapter, Thank u too: ****pokeloon15, skatergal815, zara, Heartflower, ButterfliesOfBlue and Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas *Phew***

**Okay, so same as last time, I need 3 reviews or more before I update, I don't mind is its the same people, I'll still happily give you a shout out :P**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"Okay kids, dinners in the oven, I want you in bed by nine. And I'm taking the T.V remote, Don't sulk, last time I left you two alone I caught you watching Nightmare on Elm street. Trust me I don't want to get any phone calls from you kids because you can't go back to sleep!" Mel said while putting the T.V remote in her bag.

Wybie fell backwards into the sofa while groaning while Coraline stayed quiet, they wouldn't have time for T.V tonight anyway.

As soon as Charlie walked into the room Mel bounced on him with all the questions she could think of.

"Did you get the papers?"

"Yes"

"Did you sort out the files?"

"Yes"

"Did you remember to bring the files?"

"Yes"

"Did you get our bags?"

"In the car"

"Do you remember what room were in?"

"Room 23, floor 5. Look were fine, were ready to go, stop freaking out already" Charlie said before Mel could hit him with another question.

Mel was about to argue but instead took a deep breath. She walked over to the kids who were sitting on the sofa, Coraline looking at the small door while Wybie was staring at the T.V longingly.

"Okay were going now, bye kids" she said before kissing Coraline on her head and ruffeling Wybie's hair.

Charlie waved goodbye before he and Mel walked out the door and locked it behind them.

Coraline turned to face Wybie, "Come on lets go" she said before walking over to the door.

Wybie followed while cursing under his breath. Then something suddenly dawned on him, "Wait how we going to open it, we threw the key down the well" he asked.

Coraline stared at him like he was an idiot, "Do you really think I'm that dumb, I thought about it earlier and I got someone to go get it for me" she said before she walked over to the window.

Wybie stared at her confused, "Really? Who?".

Coraline rolled her eyes before she opened the window. A small black feline jumped upon the window still before Coraline scooped it up in her arms.

"You sent my cat!" Wybie said dumbstruck. He had decided it would be much easier to give the small creature a real home and keep him as a pet instead of calling him feral all the time, he had even brought him a red coller from the pet shop two months ago.

Coraline again rolled her eyes before Wybie took cat out of her arms. Coraline took the black buttoned key out from the cats mouth with slight hesitation.

Wybie watched as she walked over to the small door in the corner of the room, she slowly kneeld down beside it. Shacking, Coraline put the key into the lock but did not turn it.

"Jonesy?" Wybie said as he came to her side. The cat padded her arm with his paw to show her his support while Wybie gave her an encouraging smile.

Damn them boys and their nicey'ness.

Coraline slowly returned the smile, their was no way she was going to give up after what her friends have done for her in the past.

She opened the door.

They were greeted by a grey dark tunnel that looked as if it led to nowhere.

Dust and cobwebs danced around gracefully as two children and a cat entered inside.

Wybie nervously eyed his surroundings as if something was going to come out and grab him at any second.

"Jonesy I just want you to know, if I die... then you can forget me buying you that cookie" he said still looking paranoid.

"How people call you smart I shall never know" said a deep gritty voice from behind.

Wybie froze. He slowly turned his head around to see the person that was following, all he found was the black cat staring back at him.

"What?" cat asked casually.

Wybie screamed and jumped backwards which made the entire tunnel shake. This only achieved in making all three of them fall over and getting a load of dust in their eyes.

"Wybie you idiot I told you he could talk" Coraline said angrily before getting back on her hands and knees.

"Well its freaky" Wybie said in his defence.

Soon after a long explanation about the cat talking they made it to the other side.

Coraline pushed the door open slowly to reveal a dark room with the fire place as its only source of light.

Coraline looked around but saw no one around. Slowly she stood up, she felt nausea and thought she would faint at any moment, this place gave her so many nightmares. Wybie and cat soon followed her lead and stood up by her side.

Wybie bent down and scooped the cat up into his arms, he told himself it for cats protection but deep down he knew it was for comfort.

Coraline looked around again to make sure nothing came out at her, but at the same time wished someone would.

She had to find the Other Mother, she needed to know if she was the one killing all the other children.

"Hello!" Coraline yelled out, her voice echoed through the room.

"I-I don't think she's here" Wybie said while walking to her side, "Maybe we should come back later..."

"No, she's here, she's in this very room" the cat said while looking behind the children, he finished with a hiss.

Coraline and Wybie gulped before they turned their heads to look at what was behind.

Fear was written all over their faces as they jumped back, Coraline linked arms with Wybie while his grip on the cat tightened.

There behind them was the Other Mother sat on the bug like sofa, she had her arm reached out for them and only one button was sown on her face. Peaces of her face had fallen off and her hair was nearly gone, she only had a few short strands left.

She was week and nearly lifeless.

She was dying.

* * *

**Thank u so much for reading this far**

**remember if ud like to find out what happens next then please leave a review :B  
**


	5. Bully

**A/N**

**Thank u wonderful people who reviewed my story:**

**Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas (lol love that name)**

**skatergal815**

**Heartflower**

**For this chapter I'm going to rebel. I now need... 54 reviews**

**lol jk I need 4 :P**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Coraline breathed heavily at the sight of the Beldam, she was chocking on air and looked as is she would jump at them at any moment.

The Beldam snarled angrily at the sight of Coraline.

"... W-why are you... s-still... a-alive?" she asked weekly, she struggled to spare the air to speak.

Coraline shook her head in confusion, "What do you mean?" she demanded more then asked.

The Beldam tried to stand but fell back down, she took deep breaths before she spoke, "You... s-should... be... dead!" she shouted out.

Suddenly she cried out in pain, her heart ached and her mind felt as if it were being crushed.

She let out small whimpers as if she were trying not to cry.

Wybie looked at the cat for an answer but didn't get a response.

Scared at the monster before him, Wybie leaned over to Coraline and whispered in her ear, "Jonesy we need to get out of here".

Coraline looked at him sadly, she wanted to find out who was killing the other children, but their was no way she would get the answers from the Beldam like this. She decided to leave.

The cat jumped out of Wybie's arms and onto the floor and made his way to the small door.

Wybie put his hand on Coraline's back to lead her out.

Suddenly the Beldam grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"Wybie!" Coraline screamed as Wybie was pulled away from them both, the cat ran from the door to Coraline's side and started to hiss.

The Beldam held Wybie close to her face, "You... I told... the Doll!" she yelled with the last of her strength before she fell backward and dragged Wybie with her.

Coraline ran up to him and helped his out of the Beldam's hold. The cat walked up to the side of the Beldam and stared into her button eye.

He turned to face Coraline and Wybie, "She's dead" he said quietly.

They were silent.

Wybie turned his head to Coraline, she looked... relieved.

She turned to face him back, "I-if... it was her going around killing people, then it should stop now... right?".

Her stare made Wybie feel really uncomfortable, "Uh... sure".

Wybie lifted his head to the cat in realisation, "Wait what did the Oth- Beldam mean... you know the things she said to me, what was going on?" he asked.

The cat thought for a moment before shrugging, "Maybe she thought you were the Other Wybie, she was pretty week and she did only have one eye" he said in conclusion.

Coraline shook her head and put on a proud face.

"Its all over, so lets forget about it and go home" she said. She walked over to the small door and crawled back through to the over side.

Wybie and the cat exchanged looks before following her.

* * *

The next morning Coraline and Wybie packed their bags with school books and pencils.

Coraline complained to her mom who was making coffee, "Why do we have to go to school, you don't even learn anything there".

"Of course you do, you learn how cruel and selfish life really is" her mother replayed.

Mel looked up at the clock, "Hurry up or you'll miss your bus" she said before pushing the kids to the door.

"Hey Mel you know that buttoned eyed killer?" Charlie said while coming into the room.

Coraline and Wybie both looked up in shock, "What?" she said in union.

"You know, the guy who goes around sewing buttons into kids eyes, they call him the buttoned eyed killer now" Charlie explained.

Coraline and Wybie both relaxed. "So what were you saying?" Mel asked.

"Well apparently he's killed another child only this time a boy, they found him last night" Charlie replayed.

Coraline and Wybie looked at each over concerned, that had to be the last child that would die like that.

They both wanted to hear more as Mel and Charlie kept chatting about it but the time want going to let them.

* * *

"Ahh! I hate maths" Coraline yelled as she walked up to Wybie and Rachel, an old friend of Wybie's.

They both laughed, "What did you do this time?" Rachel asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes while Wybie sipped on his drink as Coraline gave a speech about how she was falsely accused of not doing her math test, she explained that just because one falls asleep during lesson does not mean that they are lazy.

After her long rant Wybie laughed, "You really don't see why you failed that test?"

Coraline was about to come back with something until she saw Wybie's face turn from amused to frightened, he put his hand over his face as if to hid from something.

Coraline turned around to see Tom and his friends coming towards them.

"Oh crap!" Rachel said before running off, "Traitor" Coraline yelled after her.

"Hey beauty and the beast" Tom said smugly while his friends laughed.

Coraline glared, "Gee Tom I didn't think you were into Disney princesses, if I'd of known I would have brought you a Cinderella dress for you to play tea party in" she snapped back.

Tom laughed, "Cute. Wybourn, you do are homework yet?" he asked while pushing past Coraline and getting in Wybie's face.

Wybie looked up scared, "W-what h-homew-work?" he asked while stuttering.

Tom got closer to him until he was backed into the wall.

"Huh, you see I remember specifically telling you to do my science homework and to have it done by today, and your telling me you didn't do it" Tom said threateningly. He held his hands against the wall making Wybie trapped.

Coraline tried to reach him and to get him out of there but one of Tom's friends held her back.

Wybie couldn't find his voice, all he could do was shake his head.

Tom looked down and laughed, "Oh Wybie, Wybie, Wybie!", he grabbed his jaw painfully and lifted him up so he was no longer slouching while his other hand was held tight and ready to punch.

Tom leaned closer to Wybie and said evilly "I honestly think you like getting hurt".

"Wybie!" Coraline screamed out as Tom raised his fist in the air.

Suddenly with no warning Wybie threw his drink all over Tom.

He was dropped to the floor while Tom gave a high pitched screamed and tried to get rid of the icy cold water that flew down his back.

Growling, Tom gave Wybie a death glare and snapped his fingers in the air.

After doing so, two of his friends walked over to Wybie and held him against the wall.

Coraline screamed and begged Tom not to do it, she tried to fight off the guy who held her but she wasn't strong enough.

All she could do was watch sadly as Tom assaulted every part of Wybie's body that he could reach.

* * *

**Not much of a cliff hanger but hope it will do**

**Poor Wybie**

**if you want to see what happens to him then please leave a review**

**thanks :P  
**


	6. Rachel

**A/N**

**Very big Thank u's too:**

** Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas**

**Denna**

**Heartflower**

**pokeloon15**

**Who left me very nice reviews :3**

**btw If u think you know who the killer is then please don't say in the reviews, I don't want any spoilers **

**Oh and for this chapter I would like another 4 reviews please**

**Thank u all =D**

* * *

It was only when the bell rang for lesson did Tom and his friends let go of Wybie.

They dropped his bloodied and bruised form into the mud and laughed at him, his body shook as he tried to stand but fell back down.

The boy who held Coraline back let her go as his friends left, she ran to Wybie's side.

He looked horrible.

He struggled to stand once more but couldn't do it. He ducked his head so that she couldn't see his face, so she couldn't see the tears flowing down from his red and black eyes, past his darkened cheeks and dancing down under his sore chin.

Wybie couldn't hide it for long, Coraline lifted up his chin while he gave a painful moan.

She shook her head slightly in sadness, his lip was cut in three places and had blood trickling down. Dark purple and black circles settled on his eyes along with a bloodied scrape to cover his cheek. A deep cut on his forehead bleed harshly down his face and tried to make way to his eye.

Coraline stared in despair as she wiped away his tears, she had never once in her life seen him cry, how could Tom do this to him.

She pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around his small, fragile body until he was in her embrace.

He did not return it though, instead she felt his body shake even more, then he started chocking.

Quickly she let go in fear that she was hurting him, soon as she did he turned his back on her and covered his mouth.

Before she could do anything he vomited on the floor away from her. She let out a sharp gasp, at first she was disgusted until she saw that it wasn't vomit he had thrown up, it was blood.

Coraline noticed a teacher walking on the outside of the School gates, "Damn it, its Mr. Goldsmith" she said out loud, he was one of the strictest gym teachers in the School, if he saw Wybie like this he'd just send him to his lesson and give them both detention for not going to class.

Coraline pulled Wybie's arm over her shoulder and helped him to his feet before she walked him over to the School fence, there was a big hole in the fence that kids used to bunk off School, she thought now was a very good time to use it.

* * *

It was a long walk back to Wybie's house, they had to stop a few times to give Wybie a break, but in the end they made it.

Mrs. Lovat was furious when she looked through the window and saw them walk up to the front porch, but when she opened the door she nearly fainted.

Her precious baby looked worse then death.

She helped Coraline walk him to the bathroom were she dressed his wounds, she had checked his body for broken bones but found non. She cleaned his cuts and covered them with plasters and wrapped a bandage around his leg where Tom had kicked it with his football shoes. The last thing that needed tending to was the scape on his cheek that was covered in mud.

Mrs. Lovat held Wybie's face firmly to the light while she tried to get the mud and dust out of his cuts with a cotton bud.

Coraline watched as Wybie tried to squirm out of her grasp and wince in pain as she touched his face.

"Keep still!" she ordered him, Wybie only replayed by giving a sharp gasp as she rubbed his face gently with the bud head.

"What happened Coraline?" she asked softly.

Coraline's head jolted up at the mention of her name, she was busy in her own little world of giving Tom to the Beldam that she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings.

"Uh..." before she could replay she saw Wybie look at her with desperation, he looked scared and his eyes showed signs of fear and desperation. The way he looked at her, it was like he didn't want her to tell his grandma anything.

"Its my fault. When we were aloud outside I convinced Wybie to bunk off with me, we had an English test and I didn't want to run away alone. So we took a short cut through the forest and he tripped over a tree root and fell down a steep hill. I-I'm sorry" she lied with her head down.

When she looked up she got the surprise of her life, Mrs. Lovat had tightened her grip on Wybie's face who was in real pain while her face was filled with rage.

Before Coraline knew it she was pushed out of the bathroom and told to stay out before the door slammed on her.

She looked back at the closed door with her eyes wide and her jaw nearly touching the floor, she looked as if she had just been insulted.

With that note she walked down the stars in a huff and left the house.

* * *

The next morning was normal, she got up after her mother pushing her off the bed, she had a wash, got dressed and did her hair.

She sat bored as she chewed on her coco pops, she really didn't want to go to School today because she knew that Wybie wouldn't be there. That meant she had no one to hang with or make jokes about the teacher and celebrity wannabe girls. Well maybe she could hang out with Rachel, she was a very strange black haired girl but she seemed okay with Wybie, but she would only hang with her after she made her pay for leaving them alone with Tom yesterday.

After making dark, thick coffee, Mel turned on the radio to listen to the news.

_... It has just been reported that Rachel Garnet was found dead in her garden around midnight last night. Reports say that she had buttons sown in her eyes and is now the 4th victim of the Buttoned eyed killer..._

Mel turned it off as soon as she saw Coraline, she looked like she had just had her heart ripped out.

"Coraline, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Coraline turned her head to her slowly, "M-mum... I can't go to School... I-I uhh... T-that was Wybie's best friend, I-I have to see if he's okay, I have to".

Mel nodded in understanding, Coraline had spoken about this girl before and knew that this was important.

"Okay sweetie, you be okay now" she said before kissing Coraline's head.

Coraline took a deep breath before walking out the door, fear and confusion swept though her mind.

_If its not the Other Mother... then who is it?_

_

* * *

_

**Again, bad cliff hanger :P**

**anyway thanks 4 reading, hope u liked it and please leave a review :D  
**


	7. Getting back at Tom

**A/N**

**Okay a few people mentioned about Mrs. Lovat's reaction to Coraline's story and said it was confusing or something**

**Well this chapter is going to explain why she reacted like that kay**

**Thank u too:**

** Denna**

**Skatergal815**

**Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas**

**And Heartflower**

**Thank u guys for reviewing =)**

**For this chapter I'll go for 5 reviews so please please please review**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Coraline walked nervously up to the front porch of Wybie's house, she wasn't sure if Mrs. Lovat would let her in or not, she seemed really mad about that story she told.

"No backing out now Jonesy... wait? Oh great now the nut job's got me saying it too" she said in annoyance.

Quickly she forgot her thoughts and knocked on the front door.

"Coming. Oh, hello" said Mrs. Lovat as she opened the door, Coraline forced herself to grin while Mrs. Lovat gave her an impatient look.

"Should you be at School" Mrs. Lovat said while looking down at her watch.

"Well yeah, b-but I really need to see Wybie, something terrible has happened!" Coraline replayed desperately.

"Humph, Good luck with that, that boy is being more stubborn then ever. He's refusing to come out of his room" Mrs. Lovat said while looking to the stairs.

"Really? Well can I go see him?" Coraline asked while putting her hands together and giving puppy eyes.

Mrs. Lovat rolled her eyes, "I don't see why not".

"Thank you" Coraline yelled as she rushed through the door, she was half way up the stairs until something came to her mind.

"Uh Mrs. Lovat?" she said before walking back up to the old woman, "About the story I told you yesterday...".

Mrs. Lovat shook her head, "No need, Wybourn told me everything. Coraline did you really think that I'd believe that such damage could have come from falling down a hill like that?" she said while sitting down.

Coraline scratched the back of her head, "Uh... well if it's a really long way down and there are rocks and stuff..." she bit her lip.

"No, the reason I got mad is because you lied, I don't tolerate liars in my house, that's why I threw you out. You should have just told me" Mr. Lovat said with a frown.

Coraline thought she was a bit harsh but she figured some people are like that, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tom" she apologised.

Mrs. Lovat looked at her confused, "Who's Tom?".

_Opps_ she thought.

* * *

Coraline opened Wybie's door and found him sitting on his bed.

She gave a scolding look and crossed her arms, "You told your grandma that I accidentally pushed you into a car? Even my story was better then that! Why'd she believe you over me?" she yelled.

"I don't care". Coraline backed down at Wybie's responce, "Wybie, you okay?" she asked while getting closer.

"No" she heard him say, his voice was faulting and he sounded a lot like he was stressing out.

He had his arms around his legs and his head buried into his knee's, Coraline saw he had something in his hand.

She sat down in front of him, "Tell me whats wrong" Coraline ordered him.

Wybie lifted his teared stained face up from his lap and rested his chin on his arms, he handed Coraline the thing he was holing, it was a phone.

Coraline took his mobile phone and lifted up the screen, he had sixteen text messages from...

"Tom? What has Tom been texting you?" she asked angrily, "Read them" Wybie said before sniffing.

She clicked on the text messages and scrolled down them.

1:_ Hey guess what Lovat_

_Ur lil friend Rachel got button eyes now_

_Haha :P _

2_: Why ain't u textin back freak?_

_Too busy crying to mommy about ur wittle girlfriend_

_oppsy, my bad_

3_: Hey how long u of School 4?_

_Cus when u get back me n my m8 r gonna kill you =D_

4: _Guess who my new girlfriend is..._

_Coraline!_

_Don't b sad, she though u were a creep anyway_

_btw tonight she's coming to my place, and were putting up the dnd sign ;P_

Coraline stared in disgust, "Who the hell does Tom think he is? I would never agree to go to go out with him, never mind go to his place! He is the biggest, most stupidest jerk I have ever met! And he text bad" she yelled out while throwing the phone on Wybie's bed.

She grabbed a pillow and creamed into it and after that she threw the pillow too.

She looked at Wybie who looked a bit better, "Rachel isn't really dead, I knew he was faking it" he said quietly.

Coraline stared in horror, this was bad, he thinks Tom was joking, now she had to tell him the truth.

"Wybie... Tom wasn't lying... about Rachel" she said while sitting down, Wybie looked up in shock.

"No..." he whispered.

Coraline looked away sadly as his lip started to quiver, "I-I'm sorry... it was on the news this morning" she said as Wybie put a hand to his mouth.

"W-Wybie, come on its okay" she said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

She gasped when Wybie pushed her away, "Get out, JUST GET OUT!" he screamed before pushing her too the floor.

Coraline was scared at first but soon became angry, "Hey It wasn't my fault she's dead!" she screamed while getting off the floor.

"You said that when the Other Mother died the murder would stop, I Don't see it stopping!" Wybie screamed back, he picked up his old bear that he had since he was four and threw it at her.

Coraline gasped as she got hit but didn't let that stop her, she picked up one of his books from the desk, "It was a suggestion, why are you blaming me!" she said as she threw the book.

Wybie yelled out in pain as the book hit his arm, he rubbed it before picking up one of his shoes, "Lets see how you like being hit on the head with a shoe!" he yelled before hitting her on the head with it.

Coraline fell backwards into the wall while rubbing her head, that was going to leave a mark.

She turned around to find anything she could use, she saw a picture frame with him and Rachel when they were younger, perfect!

Coraline grabbed the frame and was about to throw but stopped as soon as she saw Wybie.

She lowered the picture and walked over to him, Coraline joined him by sitting down next to where he was lying.

She put the picture on his shelf before rubbing his arm soothingly as he cried for the loss of his friend.

* * *

Later that night Coraline took a walk into town, she was going to make Tom pay for what he had been putting Wybie through.

A few of her friends told her that every night he hangs around the back streets so he can have a smoke without his parents knowing.

And there he was just like they said.

"Hey Jerk Ward, say cheese!" she called out to him while holding up the camera.

Tom looked over to her surprised as a white flash blinded him.

"What are you doing?" Tom yelled angrily as he saw Coraline put away her camera.

"Oh nothing, I just thought that your dad, the football coach, would love to see this beautiful picture I took" she said with a smerk.

Tom gritted his teath, "Give me that" he yelled while making a grab for her bag but she avoided him in time.

"Oh I don't think so" she said smugly, "Not unless you apologise to Wybie".

Tom snorted before looking at her with interest, "Oh I've always liked your style Caroline, why do you hang out with that hunched up dork when you could have a guy who wont end up in a cage at the freak show?" he said while playing with a lock of her hair.

Coraline pulled away, her eyes showing fear and horror, "T-Tom...!" she said while backing into a wall.

Tom laughed, "Awe, don't worry baby, you don't have to be afraid of me" he said while walking closer.

Coraline shook her head before pointing to behind him.

Tom carried on laughing, "What, there a monster behind me or something..." he asked sarcastically.

His smug look tuned to shock as he heard a roaring noise from behind.

Slowly he turned his head around to see what Coraline was pointing at.

There stood a masked figure who held a chainsaw in its gloved hands.

* * *

**Woow chapter done**

**okay I'm close to revealing the killer, but in order to do so I need reviews**

**so please review**

**Also sorry about the crappy start, please forgive me T^T  
**


	8. Tom and Coraline?

**A/N**

**Thank u too:**

**AutumnLovat**

**Denna**

**Skatergal815**

**Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas**

**And Heartflower**

**for reviewing, u guys are da best :D - for this chap lets see If I can get another 5 please  
**

**And now lets see if the killer is revealed...**

* * *

Tom let out an ear pearcing scream as the figure raised the chainsaw above him.

Before he could get hurt, Tom hid behind Coraline and held onto her shoulders for protection.

"Hey, what the hell do you- AHHHHHH!"

The figure came closer to them.

"What do we do?" Coraline asked desperately as they tried to back away.

Tom shook his head, "I donno about you sister but I'm outta here!" he said before pushing her forwards and running off.

"You Jerk!" Coraline yelled as she ran after him.

She soon caught up with Tom and were looking for a place to run, they looked behind to see if the figure was following but couldn't see anyone.

"You think he's gone?" Tom asked, droplet's fell from the sky and thunder cracked the ground.

Opposite them they saw the killer walk up to them with every stroke the thunder took.

"Does that answer your question?" Coraline practically screamed out as the roar of the chainsaw could be heard.

"This way" Tom said as he took her hand, he soon led her to a fire escape that was attached to the side of an old motel.

Quickly they climed the steps.

When she was past the first set of stairs, she struggled to lift up the ladder to stop the killer from following, Coraline grabbed Tom by the arm and gestured for him to help her.

When they had succsesfully folded up the escape lader they watched happily as the dark casted figure looked around for a way up.

He found one.

"Oh snap!" Coraline said before she and Tom ran up the rest of the stairs while the killer climbed up from the walls.

"How the hell is he doing that? Who is he Spiderman or something?" Tom said as he continued to run up the ladders.

"What makes you think its a boy?" Coraline yelled agraily as she followed.

They watched as the killer jumped from the brick wall and onto the fire escape landing.

"Fine its Lady GaGa, JUST RUN!" Tom screamed as the chase was on.

Soon they made it all the way up to the top and jumped on the roof, Tom was about to fold up the top of the ladder but Coraline held him back.

"Forget it, that thing would just jump for it" she said while dragging him back, and just as she said the figure lept up onto the roof without a word.

Tom and Coraline screamed with fear, "Quick!" Coraline yelled before pulling Tom over to the indoor stairway.

They ran as fast as they could down the stairs until they reached the lobby and headed outside.

"Okay, if we stay in public that thing wont follow us!" Coraline said while dragging her and Tom into a crowed.

"How do you figure?" Tom asked while pulling away.

Coraline pointed up to the top of the building where the killer watched from above.

The figure was still and looked statue like.

Tom laughed, "Thought you were so tough huh, come get me in public you freak!" he yelled out.

Coraline shushed him while others gave him weird looks.

"What are you doing?" Coraline whispered in annoyance, "Relax, the physio can't get...us..."

Tom's face dropped as the killer took a step back before jumping down right in front of them.

The crowed stared in horror as the thunder cracked and the figure held up the chainsaw, ready to take a swipe.

Everyone ran around while screaming while Coraline and Tom made their escape to behind the town and away from the chaos.

They soon stopped for a break, they felt their legs would collapse at any moment.

"D-do you... think he... would hurt... t-them people?" Tom asked while panting.

Coraline struggled to catch her breath, "I-I-I don't know" she admitted.

"Coraline?" Tom said quietly while taking a seat on the pavement.

Coraline looked over to him and saw him patting to the spot next to him, she groaned at the thought of it but took the seat anyway.

"Coraline, why do you hang out with that freak?" Tom asked her.

Coraline glared at him, "What the hell Tom, we were just chased down by some crazy killer and your asking me why I'm friends with Wybie? What is wrong with you?" she shouted.

Tom covered her mouth, "Shh, he might here you. And theres nothing wrong I just, look I like you alright, I just wanna know why you think that looser is better then me" he told her.

Coraline pushed his hand away, "Firstly he doesn't think he's amazing and the coolest guy in the world. Secondly Wybie is awesome, if you just took the time too look past his... weird features you'd see how sweet and nice he is. When we first met I'll admit I was mean to him and I always used to put him down, but even then, he still came when I needed him the most." Coraline said, she looked up to the rainy sky as she thought about the night when Wybie had saved her, he still had the scars from where the Other Mother's hand had attacked him.

She soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Tom making snoring noises.

"Hey shut up!" she said before she punched him.

Tom held his arm in pain, "Oh please, the guy is an unbelievable douchebag. You should hang around with me, I mean come on, you fit right in. Ditch the hunch back and stay with me."

Coraline could tell that Tom thought he was being romantic by the fact that he had held onto her hand and was now leaning in and pucking out his lips.

"Yeah right!" Coraline said before she slapped his face.

Tom held his face in pain and watched as Coraline got up and started to walk off.

"Hey- AHHHH!"

Coraline stopped and looked around to find Tom held down by a figure in black and a cloth placed over his mouth.

"TOM!" she screamed.

She watched as the figure pushed Tom to the floor screaming and picked up the chainsaw from the floor.

The figure held the chainsaw above Tom and was ready to use it. Tom traid to run but found he couldn't.

"What... my... my arms and legs... I can't feel them!" he yelled out.

Coraline backed away in fear and dropped down to the side of the bin can.

The figure was about to strike, "Wait, wait, okay, listen, wait. T-there's no reason to kill me, please, take her instead, she's a perfect target, Kill HER!" Tom cried out.

Coraline shook as she saw the figure look at her, the mask it wore felt familier to her.

The figure turned its head back to Tom and roared the chainsaw again as if to say it was angry.

"Okay, don't kill her then but listen... let me go and there's this boy I know, he has no parents, he's completely useless and week, let me go and I'll take you to his house and you can kill him" Tom said with plea.

The figure flinched back as if it's anger grew, Coraline shook her head slowly in disbelieve, how could he be like this?.

The figure opened up its jacket and pulled out a small doll that looked just like Tom and shoved in front of his face.

Tom started to cry as the figure dropped the doll and held up the chainsaw once more.

Coraline turned away and hid herself completely behind the bin, she could bear to watch, fear had made her paralyzed, all she could do was listen.

"NO, please no! Why?" Tom cried out desperately.

The figure paused, it lifted off its mask to revile the person beneath and threw the mask over to bins.

"No... It can't be..." Tom said with a gasp.

Coraline looked to her side and found the mask right next to her...

Roars of the chainsaw echoed the sky...

She held the mask as the lightning showed what it held...

The screamed of a young boy was added to it ear bleeding noise...

Coraline stared in horror, the worst thoughts rose up inside.

She looked over to the others.

Tom lay there still while blood pored from his severed arms and legs while the figure held a football with the name 'Tom' on it.

Then casually the figure bounced the ball off Tom's head before it rolled away before the figure pulled out a pier of black buttons.

Coraline watched it all, from the buttons being sown to the doll changing and the figure running off into the night.

She looked down as tears escaped from her eyes and fell down onto the rugged chicken mask.

* * *

**Well I sure hope that gave you enough clues as to who the killer is, if not then go back and read chapter 2**

**the murder should come as quite familiar.  
**

**Don't worry, I explain it all as the story goes on but I need reviews please... so yeah**

**Please don't hurt for this! T^T  
**


	9. Confusion

**A/N**

**Sorry if I upset you last chapter but there is more to the story people  
**

**My biggest worry was that I wouldn't be able to hide it and people would guess who it was before they were suposed to lol**

**well anyway, thank u too: ****Heartflower, skatergal815, Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas, Denna and pokeloon15**

**They have reviewed my story alot so I hope u guys will check them out cus their awesome :)**

**also check out my good friends AutumnLovat and Wybournobsessed's story's, they are really cool :D**

**Now this is where my review challenge will fail lol**

**I would like 6 reviews for this story please**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Coraline stared as Tom lay on the floor dead and the killer ran from sight.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what she could do.

She ran.

She ran away and didn't dare look back.

Maybe if she ran fast enough she could escape this nightmare and everything would go away. She could go home to her mother and father and never have to think about the traumatizing thing she had just witnessed that night.

And when she was home she could tell her parents that she loved them and that everything was okay, then they could sit at the fire place and just talk, talk about the happiest moment of their lives.

Then the next day she would wake up and her family would be waiting for her, they'd tell her to be safe before she made her journey outside where Wybie would be waiting for her with that innocent crooked smile she loved so much. They would play in the forest and search for bugs while Wybie talked about things she wasn't interested in.

But that wont happen, not anymore, not after what she had just seen.

Tears of sorrow and fear fled from her eyes as she ran up the road and passed the sign that read 'Pink Palace Apartment'.

She held the mask tightly in her hands and tried to protect it from the rain, it was the only thing she had that made her think that there was a chance she was wrong.

But she knew she wasn't.

Coraline opened up her front door, she held back the sobs that fell through her lips so that her parents wouldn't wake up and find her.

There was nothing more she wanted then to run into her mothers arms and cry on her shoulder but she knew that wouldn't happen, if her mother found out she had left the house at night to go find a boy who wasn't Wybie she'd be in big trouble.

She walked into her room and changed into her pajamas before curling up on her bed.

Sides, even if she did go to her parents, she'd have to tell them that theres a good chance Wybie was the button eyed killer, she could never do that him.

But the mask, that wasn't Wybie's, he had never even seen it before. And the way he dressed that night, he wore everything that Wybie wore.

Coraline jumped as a noise came from outside the window.

Her heart pounded as she looked up but soon relaxed when she saw two blue orbs looking back at her.

Coraline got off her bed and made her way over to the window.

Rain fell down on her face as she opened the window and picked up the drenched feline.

She walked out the room to find a towel before coming back and drying off the cat and keeping him warm.

"Guess you couldn't find Wybie huh?" she asked quietly.

The cat looked up to her with surprise, "Yeah I know he wasn't in his room tonight. C-Cat... I think Wybie's done something terrible."

The cat padded her arm sofetly as she wipped away her tears.

"Sorry" she said with a small laugh, her face dropped as she picked up the chicken mask and held it out.

"I found it today, the button eyed killer was wearing it before he... well Tom was..." the cat saddened as he watched the girl break down and cry.

He padded her again to keep her strong but she only looked up.

"C-Cat... I thought it might have been the Other Wybie at first, but then I saw it. It was so dark I-I didn't see at first, b-but after he killed Tom I-I... when the lightning came down it... I-I saw he was in the same clothes as Wybie but... his eyes... they were buttons, a-and I really thought it was the Other Wybie but... the way he killed Tom a-and... on his face, h-he had the same scrape that Wybie did."

Coraline held the mask close and fell back onto her bed and let out heavy sobs.

She felt as is she couldn't control herself anymore, she loved her best friend to bits and would do anything for him but now... no, she still loved him, he was her brother and she was going to do whatever she could to stop him and save him from himself.

* * *

Coraline stared out the window of the car and let out a nervous sigh.

She really didn't want to face anybody today, she didn't want to face Tom's friends and she really didn't want to face Wybie and tell him what she knew.

Her thoughts were unterupted by her mother, "Sweetie, I let you off yesterday so you can't scive today, so get out the car."

Coraline groaned, if her mother knew what she was going through she'd be more easy on her.

Coraline got out and watched as her mother drove away, there was no escaping it, she would have to face the truth sooner or later.

"Hey Jonesy!"

_Guess truth didn't want to wait_ she thought in annoyance.

"Oh hey Wybie... uh, whats up?" she asked while forcing herself to smile and look happy.

"Your never going to believe this" Wybie started, "Tom's dead! It was on the news that last night the button eyed killer killed him!" Wybie said looking serious.

Coraline stared in disbelief, was Wybie trying to cover up or something, shouldn't he have known she saw him last night?

"W-what?" Coraline forced herself to cry out.

But Wybie had more, "But that's not all. Remember last week when you asked me about how I would get revenge on Tom and stuff a-and I uh said I-I wanted to watch him bleed from his severed arms and legs then-"

"-then hit him on the head with his football" Coraline finished for him.

Wybie nodded his head, "Yeah well, they said that he was found with both his arms and legs cut off and his football was right next to him. The killer used my idea for him, why would he do that? I-It's just so freaky and weird, it really creeps me out" Wybie said worriedly.

Coraline's jaw was wider then ever, what is he talking about? Is there a chance that Wybie wasn't the one who did it? Maybe Other Wybie had actually come back... but she saw his ingery and his cloves and... and...

"AGH! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING?" Coraline screamed out while making Wybie jump a mile.

* * *

**Ahh... now its even more confusing**

**Which one did it?**

**you'll need to review if you want to find out**

**MUHAHAHA!**

**remeber all I need is 6 reviews and I'll update :P**

**thank u  
**


	10. Fight at School

**A/N**

**Zomg I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I ran out of broadband so I could write :(**

**but I'm back now, and I would like to thank The Dark Vampire Princess, WybourneObsessed, Denna, Skatergal815, Heartflower and Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas. U are the best.**

**For this chap I would like another 6 reviews please**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Coraline walked with Wybie while biting her nails, she was feeling really paranoid.

Everywhere she went people were morning over Tom and Rachel.

They walked into the locker rooms which were currently empty.

Friends had put flowers outside their lost ones lockers as well as cards and letters saying how much they missed them.

Coraline watched as Wybie stared sadly at Rachel's locker, he pulled out a small, single red rose and placed it down with the others.

All Coraline could feel was disgust, how could her killer pretended to care so much. No, what was she thinking, Wybie could never have done this, no matter what she saw that night she knew it couldn't have been him. Could it?

She held her stomach and turned away, she couldn't deal with this, her mind hurt so much as she searched for the truth.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Wybie staring at her with concern.

"Uh yeah!" she said before walking away.

She stopped and looked back to see Wybie just staring at Rachel's memorial.

Coraline walked back over to him, she figured he wasn't going to follow her.

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "She's in a better place now" Coraline forced herself to say, it was the only think she could think of apart from 'If you don't like it then you shouldn't have killed her you twit', she mentally kicked herself after.

Wybie nodded silently. He slowly turned his head to another memorial, one that was greater and more devoted to then Rachel's.

Wybie glared angrily at it and breathed heavily, "Lets hope he isn't!" he said darkly before storming out of the hallway.

Coraline watched him sadly before following.

That didn't really help her in anyway.

* * *

It was really tense at last lesson, the button eyed killer was the only thing going on people's minds.

They all feared who it was and who the next victims would be, some even started to make jokes when the teacher left.

"Hey guys, I know who the button eyed killer is!" a tall boy with brown hair and green eyes spoke up, his name was John.

"Really who?" one of the not so bright kids responded, Nara, she was slow when it came to jokes and riddles.

"Me, duh. I'm gonna get you!" he yelled before jumping on her, she let out a scream while their friends laughed.

Once she was free her best friend Sarah spoke up, "I heard the button eyed killer was murdered by a doll maker and came back to seek revenge on all who brought his dolls."

"Pa-lease. Do you really think Tom or Rachel are the kind who play with dolls?" a girl named Jan said, he was the 'I'm-better-then-you' kind of boy who always had to have a say.

"Good point" said a boy named Dan, he was blonde with freckles and was also a close friend of Tom, or said he was.

"Well I heard the button eyed killer was an orphan, abandoned by his parents after being abused" Jan said smugly.

Coraline saw Dan looking to his side evilly, "Oh my gosh, Wybie's the button eyed killer!"

Everyone laugh as Wybie looked up from his drawing, his heart ached so much as everyone pointed down on him.

That was all it took for Coraline, she rose up and smacked Dan across the face.

"If he was then I hope the next person he kills is you!" she screamed before trying to strangle him.

Dan's friends backed him up while everyone cheered at the fight, one of Dan's mates punched her in the stomach.

Wybie rose up with rage as he pushed down the guy who hurt Coraline.

Suddenly it turned into a battle, Coraline and Wybie vs Dan and his friends.

The rest of the class were loving it until the teacher came in.

He gasped as he saw Coraline bite a boys arm and Wybie pulling on Dan's hair.

"Everybody SILENT!"

Everyone went quiet and stood up before pointing at Coraline and Wybie who were sat in the middle of the circle back to back.

"They started it!" they all said while pointing down at them.

The teacher grabbed them by their arms and forced them out of the classroom while screaming about what horrible kids they were.

Coraline heard a girl from behind them say something to her friend.

"What a freak. Hey guess what someone left in my locker, a small doll that looks like me!"

That was the last thing she heard from her as she tried to fight out of the teachers grasp.

* * *

"I can not believe you got suspended for a week!" Mel yelled angrily while Coraline played with her thumbs.

"It's not like it was my fault!" Coraline muttered angrily.

"Clearly it was or you would have been in trouble"

"Oh so now it's wrong to stick up for your best friend"

"It is when you're beating the guy to death"

"Mom!" Coraline yelled out angrily and annoyed, "Why can't you just see it from my side for once. Okay I punched a guy and started a fight, you didn't even hear what he said, and I'm not going to repeat it cause I promise Wybie I wouldn't tell anyone."

Mel watched as Coraline crossed her arms and looked away, her eyes twitched lightly as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Mel softened as she sat down next to her, "Hey... its okay, I wont go on anymore, I promise" she said before pulling her in and letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

"Come on, cheer up. Side's, it will be fun having the week together" Mel said happily, Coraline smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes before grabbing the TV remote and switching it on to Looney Toons.

_I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat... I did, I did tee a Puddy Tat...We interrupt this program for an important announcement._

_If you have children, do not let them out of your sight. Barricade the doors, barbed the windows, do not let your child sleep alone tonight. The button eyed killer is out there and is ready for more._

Both Coraline's and Mel's eyes went wide, they stared at each other with panic.

"Charlie... I-I need your help!" Mel said before going to find her husband.

Coraline stared at her knees fearfully, she knew who the next victim was going to be.

* * *

**Again sorry for the long wait**

**if I get 6 reviews I'll update quicker**

**thank u :)**


	11. Finding Wybie

**A/N**

**A big thank u too: Heartflower, Othercat5, Denna, JaxFanFictionversion, Skatergal815 and Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas**

**read and review their story's cuz there awesome**

**Now for this chapter I'm going to be brave and raise it up to 7**

**dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**lol, Enjoy**

* * *

"Mom, I have to go out" Coraline said.

Her mother stood in front of her, blocking her escape to the door while her father pushed the wardrobe in front of it.

Her mother had her hands on her hips, "You heard what the T.V said, I am not letting you out, not with that... _monster_ loose" she said before going to help Charlie.

Coraline scrunched up her nose, _that 'monster' is my best friend... wait Coraline stop thinking like that_.

She ducked her head sadly, feeling ashamed of her thoughts.

"Mom please, I know who the next victim is, I have to help" Coraline begged.

Mel snorted, "Yeah, sure. As long as it's not you I don't care, now go to bed."

Coraline looked in shock, "Mom!"

"BED!" Mel yelled as she pointed to the mattress on the floor.

Coraline struggled to say something until she gave up, she sighed heavily before walking over to the mattress and getting under the blanket.

She closed her eyes and listened as her parents went to bed.

Time past slowly for Coraline, her parents had fallen asleep ages ago, she could tell by her dads snoring and her mom sometimes muttering to herself.

It felt like hours since she had closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Stacey, she thinks her name was.

She was always mean, she hanged around was Jan allot and she was horrible to Wybie.

Coraline hated to think of what he would do to her.

She felt a sudden breeze hit her face.

She shifted and let out a soft moan and slowly opened her eyes.

She screamed.

Coraline covered her mouth and looked over to her parents to see they were still asleep.

She turned her head back to the cat that was close to her face.

"You idiot, don't scare me like that, my parents might have woken up" Coraline said angrily.

The cat simply blinked at her as she looked back at her parents, "Boy they say there gonna protect me from the button eyed killer yet when I scream they don't even flinch" she said in annoyance.

The cat pawed at her arm, when she gave him her attention the cat moved over to the window.

Coraline gasped as she noticed the window was open.

"You clever thing" she said while getting up and following the cat to the window.

She stopped before she left. Quickly she went back to her bed and opened the pillow case, there she took out a raged chicken mask.

* * *

Coraline kept on following the cat until she a small cottage that she recognised came into view.

"Huh! I thought we were going to go warn Stacey that she wont need to wear contacts anymore? Why are we at Wybie's house?" she asked while raising her brow.

The cat let out a soft meow before picking up the pace and continiued on.

When Coraline came closer she saw that only one light was on and that the front door was wide open, and inside was someone panicking.

"Mrs. Lovat!" Coraline yelled out as she ran through the door and up to the old woman who was finding it hard to breath.

She took Mrs. Lovat's arm and helped her sit down.

Coraline noticed that the old lady had tears forming in her eyes.

"Mrs. Lovat whats wrong?" she asked in a rush.

"It took him... t-that thing took him... I heard Wybourn scream so I went to go look but before I could I saw him being dragged out the house, that thing took him" Mrs. Lovat said desperately.

Coraline struggled, she didn't know what to say or do. Nothing made sense and how do you calm an old lady down?

"I-I uh... I-I'm going to go find him, it will be okay, cat will look after you" Coraline said before running out the house and leaving the old lady with the cat.

Coraline didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to find him, this was the only proof she had that Wybie wasn't the killer, and she still needed to warn Stacey even if she was annoying.

Coraline soon found herself at the well.

She stopped as she saw a figure standing in front of her, this figure stood slouched and still as if it were a statue and it's head was being held into its hands.

It was a figure she knew.

"Wybie... are you okay?" she asked quietly, she inched forward slightly but stopped when the figure started moving.

The figure turned all the way round.

She could see that it was definitely Wybie only his hands were covering his eyes and he looked sad.

"Wybie, come on your grandma's worried, lets go home okay" Coraline said, she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder which he shook off.

Coraline blinked.

Wybie slowly stood up strait, his normal hunch completely gone.

Coraline grew tence at his very odd behaver, she couldn't help but stare at the way he was covering his eyes.

"Wybie, show me your eyes" Coraline ordered, fear could easily be detected in her voice.

Wybie stood still for a long silenced while until he suddenly dropped his hands.

Buttons.

* * *

**Woaw **

**Okay remember I need 7 reviews to update**

**if u don't have an account that's fine, you can still leave an anonymous review**


	12. 6th victim

**A/N**

**Big thanks too Pandaswithbazookas, skatergal815, Denna, emlee27, Heartflower, Xx0hellokittyfreak0xX and XxXHellokittyfreakXxX (I'm sure there's a bit of cheating there) **

**Can't believe I got all 7 reviews so soon**

**Well I'm gonna need another 7 so please keep reviewing**

**enjoy**

* * *

Coraline breathed deeply as Wybie continued to stare at her with his black buttoned eyes.

She backed up while shacking as he walking towards her.

Her grip on the chicken mask tightened as he closed the gape between them.

Coraline could feel her heart rush through her body, not knowing what to do.

She slapped his face.

Wybie fell backwards and held his sore cheek, he walked back over to her and pushed her to the ground harshly.

Coraline tried to get up but he threw himself on top of her and pinned her down.

"Wybie please" she cried out desperetly, "Your my best friend, don't do this."

His feature softened. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her like a curious child.

Coraline forced herself to give him a warm smile in return. Maybe she could reason with him.

"Wybie, just let me go and we can talk about this, I can help you" she said softly.

Wybie continued staring at her for a few moments until his brows drew closer and his lips turned into a snarl.

He held his hand up in the air and Coraline prepared herself for the worst.

Nothing happened.

Coraline opened her eyes to see Wybie grab the chicken mask from her and let her go.

"Wha...!" Coraline questioned as she got up, she watched as Wybie put the mask over his face and began to walk off.

"Hey wait a sec" Coraline yelled before running up to him and grabbing his arm.

Wybie only responded by pulling his arm away and carrying on.

Coraline followed. She got closer to him and held onto his shoulder.

Wybie turned around and pushed her back to the ground before going his own way.

Coraline wasn't going to give up so easily.

She knew where he was going, it was just a matter of who was going to get there first.

* * *

Coraline leaned against a wall while breathing heavily.

She had just ran all the way into town and was outside a building where everyone from her school would be this night.

Stacey's birthday party.

After one last breath Coraline opened the door and walked in.

The whole room was dark with neon lights flashing everywhere, load rap music was being blasted though the air and everyone was dancing.

Its was impossible to find Stacey like this.

After she made her way through the crowed, she lent up against a wall and held her head in defeat.

She heard laughter from next to her and she wiped around when she recognized that voice.

"Stacey!" Coraline screamed before running up to the shocked girl, she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the girls bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Stacey screamed as she pulled her arm away.

"Saving your life-" Coraline started but was soon cut off, " I don't recall giving you an invite to my party, I only want normal kids here... normal kids that don't go out in there pajamas" Stacey said coldly while looking at Coraline's orange pajamas.

"Oh give it a rest. Do you have the doll?" Coraline asked aggressively.

"What?" Stacey asked while raising her brow.

"Do You Have THE DOLL!" Coraline yelled angrily, she was not in the mood to deal with her.

"Oh the doll some weirdo made me today, yeah its in my bag, I don't see why its any of your business though" she said before getting it out and putting it on the table, "Chocolates would have been better though" she said in her preppy sounding voice.

"Now what do you want freak, thanks to you I'm missing my party" she said snobbishly.

"Stacey you need to listen to me..."

Before Coraline could go on a loud squeak made them both freeze.

They slowly turned there heads too see a masked boy closing the door shut and locking it.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh... do something!" Stacey yelled while backing away and hiding behind Coraline.

"There's nothing I can do, he wont hurt me for some reason but I can't stop him" Coraline said while joining her.

"Wait... is that Wybie?" she asked as she recognized his clothes.

"Holy crap Wybie's a murderer!" Stacey shrieked, "HELP!"

"Whats the point, they can't hear you!" Coraline screamed as she grabbed Stacey's wrists.

Wybie pushed Coraline to the wall while forcing Stacey into a corner, he pulled out a syringe from his jacket and held it up to her chest.

"NO!" Coraline yelled as she ran up to his and started hitting his back, he didn't respond.

Stacey stopped screaming, she felt as if she was paralyzed with fear, the only noise in her head was her heart beating.

Wybie pushed the syringe into her chest.

Coraline backed away as Stacey fell into Wybie's arms, he set her down and like every other victim he has clammed, he sowed the buttons.

Wybie stood up and faced Coraline, she looked pail.

"Open up or were calling the Police!"

Both kids looked to the door in shock.

Before Coraline could respond Wybie grabbed the doll from the table and wrapped his arms around her waist, and before she knew it they had jumped into the air.

They soon landed in a local car park, Wybie put Coraline down before running off into the night.

Coraline tried to run after him but he had already gone, she fell down to her knees and angrily hit the ground.

* * *

Wybie walked slowly up the dirt road that led to the old well.

His legs ached from walking and his head was getting dizzy.

He walked over to an old hollow tree that had a hole in the front, he removed his mask and put it inside the tree to keep it safe.

He yawned tiredly while stretching, his brows narrowed slowly, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

He walked over to the tree stump and knelled down next to it before crossing his arms on top and lying his down on hi arms to sleep.

He blinked a few times before his olive green eyes slowly closed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**woow longest chapter... I think**

**well hope u enjoyed, remember i need 7 reviews**

**thank u**


	13. Telling the Truth

**A/N**

**I really really want to thank Marla, FuzzyMonkeys, Pandaswithbazookas, pokeloon15, Heartflower, Skatergal815 and I special thanks too Can't Take Me Over who got her friends too review and left a load of reviews on the other chapters, thank u so much**

**Thank u all**

**For this chapter I will need 8 reviews, remember u don't need an account to review, anonymous is enabled.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Coraline climbed up to the top of the old tree that was right outside of her parents bedroom.

If she had any sort of luck left then hopefully her parents would still be asleep.

She leaned over to the edge of the branch and looked through her window, her parents were still fast asleep.

"Perfect" she said with a soft sigh. She slowly and quietly pushed the window open, the rain drops landing on the window still.

Coraline cearfully climbed though and landed on the floor with a small tap.

She closed the window and blocked it back up as her father had done before she left.

She walked over to her bed and lay down.

She had to figure out a way to help Wybie. Why was he doing this? How did he get his button eyes? What was wrong with him?

Coraline shook her head. She needed to sleep.

Tomorrow... she will find Wybie and they will sort this whole thing out.

* * *

Coraline groaned in frustration.

She had called the Lovat house earlier and had arraigned to meat up with Wybie at their special place, the well.

Only she had had been sat there on that stump for the best part of an hour.

"What's taking that dork so long?" she yelled out.

She picked up a rock and though it in a near by puddle.

She waited for ages, she felt as if she were about to fall asleep, she didn't really get much last night.

Her eyes drooped lazily as sleep started to over take her.

Suddenly something grabbed her by her sides and pulled her up.

Coraline screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled to get loose.

She soon riggled herself out of the persons grip and turned around to see a skeleton face with three green eyes.

Her brows narrowed and her lips turned into a snarl.

"Wybie what do you think your doing?" she asked while crossing her arms.

Wybie chuckled lightly as he took off the dented skeletal mask which he made himself.

"I found it this morning, I've missed it so much" he replayed while giving it a small hug.

Coraline rolled her eyes before hitting his arm.

Wybie simply laughed and rubbed where she had hit him.

Coraline's face turned more serious.

"What happened to you last night?" Coraline asked while un-crossing her arms.

"What you mean?" Wybie asked while raising his brow.

"Last night your grandma said someone... took you... or something. Did you leave the house at anytime?" Coraline said while trying to get her words right.

Wybie lifted his head in understanding, "Oh that. Boy gramma was made at my this morning, she thinks I've started sleep walking. She said that she saw someone leave last night and that I wasn't in bed so I guess it had to be me. The only reason I believe her is because when I woke up I was sleeping out here" Wybie said while spreading his arms out.

"Huh!" Coraline said while nodding, she guest it made sense, Mrs. Lovat didn't have the best of eye sight's, she could have mistaken what happened last night.

But Coraline knew that what she saw last night was real.

"So why'd you call me out here?" Wybie asked while fiddling with his mask.

Coraline walked up to him and took the mask from his hands, she could not have him distracted.

"Wybourn..." she felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at his worried face, she felt so guilty for putting this on him.

But she had too.

"Wybie... there's a good chance... I think... you..."

Wybie walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, he hated to see her like this, she was trying hard not to breakdown and cry.

"Its okay, you can tell me" Wybie reassured her, Coraline looked away.

"Wybie, your the button eyed killer"

Coraline looked up to see Wybie's features harden, his grip on her shoulders loosened as he let go.

His hands fell to his sides and he didn't say a word.

"Wybie?" Coraline asked as she tried to come closer but Wybie just backed away with every step she took.

"How could you?" Wybie whispered, his face had a mixer of hurt and anger.

Coraline rubbed her eyes, "Wybie I..."

"Your supposed to be my friend" Wybie said more loudly, Coraline could see he was getting more angrier.

"Wybie I saw you, I saw you kill Tom and Stacey..." Coraline said desperately.

Coraline tried to grab Wybie's arm but he turned his head and pushed away.

He shook his head while breathing heavily, he just couldn't accept it.

"Your lying!" he yelled while pushing Coraline in her chest.

"Wybie Wait!" Coraline watched sadly as Wybie ran into the forest out of her sight.

There must be something, anything she could do to help him.

Maybe... maybe there was something else... in the Other World. Something she didn't see.

She had to go back and check it out.

* * *

**Awww, its never good being told ur a crazy killer that sews buttons on peoples eyes.**

**Sorry for shortness :(  
**

**Please review cus if u do then I shall love u forever**

**Remember I need 8 reviews and you don't need an account to review either.**

**Thank u**


	14. At the Opera Tonight

**A/N**

**I can NOT believe how many reviews I got on that last chapter**

**Thanks u soo much Denna, emlee27, StarMoonRose, FuzzyMonkeys, Marla, Skatergal815, yayz, tomboy girl 897, Bethario, Pandaswithbazookas, talking black kitty of night, Heartflower and Can't Take Me Over**

**U guys are da bomb.**

**For this chapter I will ask for 9 reviews cus I think this story might be coming to an end soon, I'm not sure**

**So enjoy**

* * *

Wybie was leaning up against a tree, his arms were folded and his head was ducked.

He noticed that a button was missing off his jacket, probably had been lost for a while now, but he didn't really care.

How could his best friend hurt him like that, he couldn't even kill a fly never mind kill people and sew buttons in their eyes.

He definitely couldn't do that to Rachel, she was his oldest and closest friend, they'd known each other since they were seven.

At first she wasn't so great though, he remembered when he was younger and they had a science project coming up, he was new to the School and didn't know anyone, he also didn't know that people were very judgemental.

He was always knows as the hunched back freak.

One day in science class the teacher said that everyone had to team up with someone and work on a project, the winner gets no homework for a week.

The teacher had read out the names of partners and when she had read out Wybourn and Rachel everyone started teasing her.

He remembered that she started sulking and having a fit about it but the teacher didn't listen.

He remembered how upset he felt then.

In the end they had arraigned to meat up at her house, that's when they both discovered their love for science.

In time the jokes and nasty comments like "Sit down but don't dirty my bed" and "Do you dare give me your flees" died down and instead was replaced with a normal conversation.

She seemed to have really liked him then, she even stated telling people that he was okay but they just made fun of her.

In the end she just hanged around with her mates but would make time to spend with him.

No one had ever treated him like that before, she was his very first friend before Jonesy.

How could that selfish cow say that he killed her.

He held his head and stood up properly, he felt almost sick and really dizzy.

"Wybourn Come Home!" he heard echoed the air.

Wybie shook his head before making his way back to his house.

* * *

"Gramma I'm home... Gramma?" he questioned, he couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

"Come here sweetie"

Wybie looked up to the stares where he heard her call, was she in his room?

Wybie opened his bedroom door and walked in, it was dark... too dark as he tripped over on something.

"Ah... aw man I broke it" he said while picking up a snaped divise he was woking on.

Wybie heard a strange noise come from behind him and quickly turned his head.

He got up and stumbled over to his bed, there was something under his duvet.

Wybie flexed his hands quickly before nervously pulling back the blanket.

"Huh?" Wybie said, all there was was a small doll, it looked like a boy was brown well kept hair, it had posh clothing and black button eyes.

"Whered you come from?" Wybie questioned as he picked the doll up and examand it.

His eyes widened as he saw a small flash in the small button eye.

Wybie looked up slowly, his whole body started shaking and he started whimpering.

He dropped the doll, he was getting more dizzy by the second, the whole room turned and started spinning, so much that he fell don to the floor.

He let go of his head and grabbed onto the floor violently, he digged his nails into the wood below.

His screaming echoed the room and his eyes fell shut and still.

Everything went silent.

His breathing had grown calm and steady while his body relaxed and the room stayed still.

Wybie sat up in one motion and picked up the posh looking doll and stared at it with his black buttoned eyes.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to the opera with me father" young master Sam said to his father politely.

"My dear boy, I wouldn't miss your performance tonight for the world" replayed a tall noble man.

He escorted the smug spoilt boy through to the thearter, that boy had his father wrapped right around his little finger.

Time past by and the opera had started, Lady's in fine dresses sang and danced while men in tights danced with them.

The boy in the chicken mask who watched it all from a both was close to fulling asleep.

Finally the ballet had started and on que a stage hand helped the young boy Sam onto the higher level stage that was looking right down on the performance.

He helped attach the rope onto the back of his costume, "Now remember kiddo, when the music stops you jump from this bored and then you'll glide down alright" the man said.

"Yes I know you stupid pesent, I have rehearsed my role. And do not address me so commonly, you must call me Sir" Sam replayed back rudely.

The stange hand just walked off while muttering to himself.

As soon as he was gone Sam started doing some warm ups to keep himself ready.

He started practising his vocals, not noticing the rope that was coming near his throat.

"Do, Re, Me, Fa, So, La, AHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the audience went silent as the screams of someone flew in the air, all the dancers stopped and the music grow silent.

Suddenly a body drooped from the the roof, rope was tied around its ankle and it was hanging upside down.

No one knew who it was at first... because the body had no head.

* * *

**Woaw beheaddingness**

**Please please please review if u wanna read more, I think I'm nearly done, I have 4 more chapters left at the most**

**Dependes how I'm feeling**

**Again I'm sorry about the shortness**

**Remember u don't need an account to review**

**And I promise I'll try and make the next chapter longer... or maybe the chapter after.**

**Thank u**


	15. Ghosts

**A/N**

**And I thought I did good on the last chapter**

**Thank u guys so much, I finally got to the hundreds, thank u one girl9898cool, emlee27, coolzxwarmz09879, StarMoonRose, Skatergal815, Can't Take Me Over, wootz876, fuge564, coraline897654321, yayz, tomboy girl 897, Pandaswithbazookas, talking black kitty of night and last but not least Heartflower**

**u guys are amazing**

**And my review challenge is nearly complete**

**all u have to do is give me 10 reviews on this chapter and the challenge is won**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Cat there's nothing here, we've looked everywhere" Coraline said while stomping her foot.

The cat looked up to her with frustration, they had been wondering around the other world for ages looking for something that could put Wybie in the right or help change him back.

But they found nothing.

"Okay lets think about this. Wybie will randomly change into a button eyed killer and kill random kids and... GAH!" Coraline said before holding her head and sinking to the floor.

"Nothing makes sence!" she anounced while hanging her head in defeat.

The cat thought for a while, "Hmm... did we check the mirror?"

Coraline looked up, "No, but that's just a prison cell for ghosts" she replayed.

"Well... its worth a try right?" the cat questioned.

Coraline got up onto her feet, "Your right, it wouldn't hurt to try. Plus nothing else has helped" she said while walking to the end of the hall.

It was then Coraline realized something as she past the door to the parlor, she stopped "Wait cat. What happened to the Other Mother, she's not there!" Coraline said while pointing inside.

Cat looked at what she meant before shrugging, "She must have disappeared, don't worry she's still dead. If she were alive she wouldn't have let us stayed here for so long."

Coraline turned her head uneasily, "Right..." she said quietly before quickly running up to the mirror.

She looked down at the cat who looked right back at her, "Lady's first!" he said while pointing with his tail.

Coraline stuck her tongue out.

She turned back around and silently gulped down her fears, she stretched her hand out to the mirror and watched as it slowly melted into her touch and allowed her whole body though.

Everything was dark, the only light she got was the green glow of cat following her but that soon faded.

"Doesn't seem like anything here" Coraline said as they both looked around.

Coraline felt a really cold breeze fly past her, so she pulled her jacket closer to her small frame.

"Coraline?"

Her eyes went wide at the sound of her name, she knew that voice didn't belong to cat...

Coraline turned around and gasped.

"TOM!" she screamed as a fading glow of Tom came in front of her.

He was just like the ghosts that were here before, he even had button eyes.

"Tom... how... wha..." was all she could manege.

"Oh I'll tell you how. Your damn friend freaking killed us!" the ghost of Tom yelled out, as he did more ghost came out of the shadows and started agreeing with him.

It was slowly turning into a riot.

Coraline waved her arms in the air, "Woaw woaw woaw, come on guys, Wybie didn't mean it!" she defended.

"Didn't mean it... I had my arms and legs in for the chop" Tom shouted while looking down at his ghostly limbs.

"Well..."

"You think you got it bad, I got killed on my birthday"

"Stacey?" Coraline questioned as the ghost of Stacey made her way to the front.

"Hey at least it wasn't your best friend who killed you!" said another voice.

Coraline turned around to find Rachel floating towards them.

"Some friend he was" Tom said while crossing his arms.

"Think about how I feel, I never even met the guy and he killed me!... I didn't even get a chance too see him."

Coraline turned the other way to see a boy who she didn't recognise, he was wearing a football outfit and had messy hair.

He floated closer to her, "Sup sweet cheeks, my names Daniel."

Coraline stared at him blankly, "Uh no offence but... your dead. This isn't gonna happen" she said while pointing to herself and then to Daniel.

She watched as he floated away while mumbling to himself.

"That no good vermin ruined my show. I was about to perform then the rat strangled me and cut off my head!" said a small posh boy who joined in the conversation.

"Yeah but your a posh_spoiled_little_selfish_brat so no one cares" Tom said smugly.

"And your not" Rachel replayed while crossing her arms.

Coraline slowly backed into the wall where cat was standing next to.

"Cat... do you know who's thees people are?" she asked nervously, they were not acting like your typical ghost. "I know there all the people who got killed... like that girl over there, I remember her from the news, he name's Lucy I think. Why would Wybie kill them?"

The cat looked up to her "Okay lets think about this properly... I guess its fair to say that Wybie will every so often turn into a maniac."

"I guess so" Coraline replayed.

"Okay then... what connects Wybie with everyone he has killed..." cat questioned.

Both he and Coraline thought for a while until a voice piped up from in front.

"Wybie... I remember someone I met ages ago with that name."

Coraline looked up to see the young posh boy in front of her, "Really? he asked.

"Yes it was when I was just an infant, about eight to be exact, I was in the park and I heard a tall man call out the name 'Wybie', I didn't see the man but I saw a boy about two years younger then I running to the call, he had a raver grand looking cat in his arms... that cat to be prissiest" he said while pointing at cat.

"Anyway I stopped the boy and told him that I liked his cat and I would happily buy it off him, but that ungrateful rat said no. I got angry with him and pushed him down to the floor, I then started telling him that he was a pafetic rodent who deserved nothing in life, but his father came and pushed me down before taking him away. Horrible man, should have been sent to prison for that I think" Sam finished before floating away.

Coraline was tempted to let her anger blow on that kid but now wasn't the best time, "Cat, is that true?" she asked while looking down at the cat.

"Now that I think about it... yes, they had met before, this was when Wybie's father used to live with him and his grandmother, before he married someone new and left" the cat said back to her.

"Oh" was all Coraline could manege, finally she got a little detail on what happened to Wybie's parents, she hated not knowng. She wanted to ask more but they didn't have time.

Cat suddenly realised something he had forgotten "And that girl Lucy you mentioned... he met her too, when they where younger, she was the girl who punched him at the play ground when he was in pre-school."

Cat continued to look around as he realised he knew all of the faces in the room, "Wybie has met everyone here!"

Coraline put her hand to her mouth while she thought, "Thees... thees are all the people who have hurt him in the past! Wait no, what about Rachel, they were friends" Coraline questioned.

"They went at first" cat said while looking back at her.

"Oh. Well at least we got that part figured out, now we just need to figure out how turns into the Other Wybie" she said.

The cat looked up at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Coraline walked around slowly "Think about, Wybie will only transform at night... its always night in the Other World, he has button eyes, he wears that creepy chicken mask and he doesn't talk."

"Who says I can't talk?"

Coraline tuned around, she was stunned to find Wybie right behind her while holding the button eyed head of young master Sam.

Before anything could happen all the ghosts in the room disappeared.

She watched in disgust as the button eyed boy threw the severed head he was holding to the other side of the room.

"Wybie you killed everyone in this room, he have to stop!" Coraline yelled out, she was ready to make a run for it until she heard her friend whimper.

"I can't" he said softly before letting out a soft cry, "Please help me!"

He reached his hand out to her in desperation, Coraline could only feel pity for him.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Don't worry, I'll help you, I promise" she finished.

Cat could seance something wasn't right... if Wybie was killing the people who hurt him... and the last time he saw her she had badly upset him...

"OH NO, Coraline RUN!" Cat yelled out.

Coraline was about to pull away but before she could Wybie took a knife out of his pocket and plunged it into her heart.

Coraline screamed as the pain swelled through her body and made her week, slowly she fell down.

Wybie caught her in his arms and gently laid her on the floor, he felt her neck for a pulse but found non.

He took out two black shinny buttons and just like the rest of his victims, sewed them on to her hazel coloured eyes.

He then waited.

Suddenly his body started shaking and his breaths came out deep, he felt as if his head was swelling up and would burst at any moment.

Wybie screamed out in pain.

Then everything stopped as the sound of two black buttons fell to the ground beneath him.

He was no longer in pain, he no longer felt angry... he was free.

He was scared.

"Coraline...?" his voice was faulting and had nothing more then worry and sadness as he saw his friends small frame lying on the floor besides him.

"No... no please no..."

He rushed to her and put his head down on her chest to check for a heart beat... nothing.

Wybie looked to her face while tears fell from his eyes.

He saw his cat walk over to him.

"What happened?" Wybie asked while holding his friend in his arms.

The cat sighed remorsefully, "You killed her."

The cat watched as his owner's eyes full up with tears and realisation as he rested his head on her forehead and let out sobs of regret.

Wybie now knew the truth.

He was a murderer.

* * *

**I'm sorry please don't hate me**

**There is more to come I promise**

**just please review, and like I said u don't need an account to do so**

**again I am sorry T^T**

**At least its a long chapter right?**

**Pllleaaseee don't throw shoes at my head**

***runs off*  
**


	16. The End

**A/N**

**Lady's and Gentlemen...**

**THE REVIEW CHALLENGE IS WON!**

**yaaay, thank u too StarMoonRose, Heartflower, wootz876, coolzxwarmz09879, fuge564, tomboy girl 897, talking black kitty of night, Skatergal815, Pandaswithbazookas, Can't Take Me Over, pokeloon15 and to everyone else who had reviewed this story**

**U guys are truly awesome**

**feel free too leave as many reviews as u like :3**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Cat watched with sadness as Wybie continued to cry over the loss of his friend, her pail form was still held close to his heart as his tears dripped onto her lifeless face.

Wybie lifted his head after what seemed like hours, "She was telling the truth... a-about me being t-the killer" he said heavily.

The cat could only look down and nod as Wybie laid his head back down on his best friend.

It was then he realised that he had her blood all over his clothes and face and his pocket knife was sitting right next to him.

It made him even worse.

"There was nothing you could do, you had no control" the cat said softly while getting closer, he gently brushed up against Wybie's face for comfort but the boy didn't respond.

He then heard the cat hiss.

As Wybie slowly lifted his head he felt something clod and sharp delicately scratch the back of his neck in a smoothing way.

Wybie turned his head and gasped in horror as the Beldam stood in front of him.

"Wybourn may have had no control... but I did!" she said before holding up a small object which Wybie recognized easily.

It was a little Coraline doll.

Wybie stood up as fast as he could, he wasn't going to let the Other Mother have any advantages.

"You said she was dead" Wybie whispered to cat, he looked up to him slightly embarist, "I thought she was."

"What did you do?" the cat asked after he jumped on Wybie's shoulders.

"Well you've already done what I wanted and your little girlfriend is dead... I don't see any reason not to tell you. As you recall Coraline had left, the key was gone and I was running out of time, I needed her life to survive but I couldn't get it myself. But then I though... what I got someone else to do it, someone from the real world. Then I realised what I needed to do. I sent out my darling little rat to go and find me a button, any button that belonged to a child, a certain child. And as I recall you lost a button near the old well didn't you."

The Other Mother reached out with her sharp hand and ruffled Wybie's hair, he jumped back before the Other Mother continued.

"So, when my spy came back with your jacket button I started on my work, I didn't have enough strength to make a real person but I did have enough to make a small doll. Your button was a perfect fit."

She pointed to the small button that was sewn on the doll for an eye, Wybie noticed that it was in fact the button he had lost.

"But how could that do anything?" Wybie asked, he was both confused and scared.

"Haven't you wondered why I only have one eye?" she asked darkly.

Wybie watched as the Other Mother pointed to the other eye on the doll.

"That's your other eye" the cat said while looking at the doll, "Wybie you went turning into the Other Wybie, you were tuning into the Other Mother."

Wybie's eyes widened in disgust, the thought of turning into her was enough to make you faint.

"Precisely! I was lucky to have enough magic left, I put a spell on the doll which made you and I connect, you could call it posses but... slightly more complicated.

"Anyway, I waited as you changed that night and killed your first person, but it was the wrong person. It turned out I had enough magic for the spell but it wasn't strong enough. I realised then that you had no reason to kill Coraline, you didn't want to, which is why you instead changed your target to the children who have hurt you in the past. I didn't have full control like I thought. I convinced myself that I all I had to do was wait. And then to make things worse you decided to come back to my world with that brat alive, I was too week to finish her off myself and I collapsed, I was closer to death then ever.

"After however, I felt a certain... strength in me, I didn't know what was happening until I walked into this room and found a few new ghosts hanging around."

The Other Mother smiled as Wybie looked at her in horror, "That's right, you brought me a few snacks before the main coarse" she said before letting out and evil laugh.

Wybie looked down sadly, he couldn't believe it, he had saved the Beldam.

"And now that the little blue head is dead, all of my strength has returned" the Other Mother announced happily.

She watched as Wybie held his head in his hands, she loved every second of it.

"If your really that sad about what you did to her, there is a way you could bring her back."

Wybie's head shot up instantly at her words, his brows furrowed not knowing weaver to trust her or not.

"How?" he asked, the cat pulled on a lock of his hair, "Don't listen to her" he said.

"Simple, let me sew buttons in your eyes and I'll have no need for her soul anymore... for any of them" the Other Mother said sickly while pointing to the ghosts which lurked into the shadows.

Wybie turned around to see everyone who had hurt him in the past in ghost like form, he backed up at the sight of them only to bump into something behind.

He looked up to see the Beldams face looking right back at his.

He froze as she held him by his shoulders with her sharp claws.

"Let me sew the buttons and all of them will be brought back to life, they can go home to their family's and friends, which you have non of. Think about it, you killed children with real potential, a real future, a life worth living, people who care for them, you are nothing compared to them. Your mother is dead, your father left you, and we all know your grandmother isn't going to last that long and you certainly have no friends now. What happens when you go back? When people find out the killer is you? You'll be taken to prison for the rest of your life, maybe even a mental home, and you can't count on your pretty little friend because you killed her!"

The Other Mother's cold words echoed through Wybie's mind, his lips quivered and tears fell from his eyes, she was right. He couldn't go back, he couldn't face it, he knew he should but he couldn't.

"Wybie don't listen to her, she's lying!" The cat yelled to him, but no luck, Wybie still didn't listen.

"So what will it be, a life of torture and misery, or a small price to pay to set things right?" she asked while circling him.

Wybie took a deep breath, "Okay... I-I'll let you sew the buttons on my eyes."

"Such a smart boy" the Other Mother said while taking out a needle.

Wybie winced as he saw it flash at the point.

"Wybie STOP!"

Everyone turned around to see the ghost of non other then Coraline Jones.

"Jonesy!" Wybie called out in shock.

"Wybie she's lying, she wont bring us back, she's just looking for another meal" Coraline yelled out desperately.

Wybie quickly elbowed the Other Mother in the stomach and ran over to his ghostly friend with cat at his side.

The Other Mother snarled at them all until something caught her eye, she looked down at the body of Coraline and panicked.

"NO!" she screamed before trying to make a grab for the body.

Wybie quickly jumped in the way and pushed her on the ground.

"Whats going on?" Coraline asked desperately, the cat ran to her dead body, "Coraline quick, you need to go near you body!"

"What?" Coraline asked with a confused face, "No time, just do it!" cat ordered.

Wybie struggled to keep the Beldam away from the body as Coraline floated towards it, she found herself being drawn closer to it like a magnet.

Everyone stopped as a bright light blinded them all.

The Other Mother screamed in anger as Coraline's wounds healed in seconds and two buttons fell from her eyes before blinking frantically.

Her anger grew as Coraline sat up and held her head, "What happened?" she asked tiredly.

"I'll tell you what happened, your little friend freed himself of his curse by killing you" the Other Mother said, she laughed as Coraline looked at her with surprise.

"It didn't work!"

The Other Mother looked around to see Wybie standing with the doll in his hands.

He lifted his head to show the two black buttons on his eyes.

"What! No... you killed Coraline, how is it that your still like this?" the cat asked while getting in front of Coraline.

"I haven't finished" Wybie replayed blankly, he looked at the Other Mother before holding out the doll, it had changed from a small Coraline doll to a small Beldam doll.

The Other Mother backed away, she knew that there was no hope, she made sure in the spell that he would not fail to kill the person he wanted.

"Wybie sweetie, do you really want to kill your mother?" she said hoping it would get to his emotions and make him stop.

"You said my mother was dead... guess you got it right!" he said while walking closer, he picked up his knife and scraped it on the wall to make it sharper.

Before the Other Mother could run Wybie jumped into the air and plunged the knife into her forehead and pierced her brain.

Coraline screamed in shock as black blood ran from her head before she fell to the floor.

Everyone watched as her body slowly shriveled and disintegrated before them until she was nothing but dust.

"Wybie?" Coraline questioned as she saw him lying on the floor.

She and cat ran over to him and turned him over to see his face, his button eyes where dissolving on his face and leaving behind a few red marks of blood.

Coraline sighed in relief as Wybie reached his hand up to rub his eye.

"What happened?" Coraline asked while looking at the cat who was perched on his chest.

"Lets just say, we don't need to worry about the button eyed killer again" he said happily.

Coraline smiled as Wybie opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile, "Coraline... you alive... or I'm... HOLY CRAP I'M DEAD!" he yelled before sitting up quickly.

"No no no I'm alive, its okay I'm alive" Coraline replayed while getting his attention.

Wybie stared at her sadly, he gently reached his hand out and brushed her cheeks lightly with the tip of his fingers too see if she really was.

Before anything else could happen they both wrapped their arms and around each other and squeezed tightly.

"I'm so s-sorry" Wybie said while burying his face into her shoulder.

"Its okay, you can just do my homework for a weak to make up for it" she said while rocking him slowly.

Wybie lifted up his face and gave a short laugh, "Sounds fair."

"Aw look a happy ending... oh wait, silly me, were still DEAD!"

Coraline and Wybie pulled away to find all the ghost staring at them with their arms crossed.

"Uhh..." Coraline said while thinking of what to do.

They both looked down at cat for an answer.

The feline sighed, "You really don't know what to do? How do you think Coraline came back to life? You need to return the souls to their body's."

"But their all buried, we can't bring them back to the other world" Coraline complained.

"Yes but you could take the souls with you through the doll."

They both looked down to see the doll that had started this whole thing had turned into an ordinary Victorian rag doll.

Wybie picked it up and held it out to the ghosts, "You heard the cat, get inside the doll!"

"Aw man!"

"Do we have too?"

"This bits!"

Despite their protest the ghost did as they were told and absorbed themselves in the doll.

Coraline stood up and then helped up Wybie, "Come on, get your shovel, we have graves to dig up!"

* * *

"Don't worry Lovat, its the last grave" Coraline yelled out while shining a touch down the hole Wybie was digging.

"You could help me you know" he shouted back up, he struggled to lift the dirt above his head.

"I'm not the one who killed them" Coraline stated.

Wybie dropped his shovel to take a break, "Why are we dressed like robbers again?" he wined for the seventh time.

"Gah I told you, that way if people see us they wont know who we are" she said while looking down at their outfits.

They were both wearing black sweat pants with black turtle necks and black beanies, Coraline may say that it was for security as much as she liked but Wybie knew she just wanted to do it for fun, she even got a little black cap for cat to wear.

"Yeah well its stupid, who's gonna come into a grave yard in the middle of the night?" Wybie moaned while getting back to work.

"Crazy people like us, now hurry up!" Coraline ordered.

Wybie mumbled to himself as he whipped the dirt away from the coffin he was digging up.

"Crowbar!" Wybie shouted.

Coraline pulled the crowbar out of her bag and threw it down the hole.

"OW! Watch where you throw that damn thing" she heard Wybie shout back up, she just chuckled to herself lightly.

"Okay I got the body, get the ladder!" Wybie ordered.

Coraline did as she was told, she picked up the ladder and lowered it down.

She watched as Wybie climbed up it with a dead body over his shoulder.

"Come on!" Coraline urged as she helped Wybie carry the body over to a large pile of other body's with cat following.

They then lent the body the were holding onto the pile.

Wybie whipped the sweat of his brow, "Woaw glad that's over!"

Coraline waked other to her rug sack and got out the small doll that had the souls inside.

"Would you like to do the honers?" she asked while handing Wybie the doll.

"With pleasure" he said before taking the doll and walking over to the pile.

He then threw the doll on top and waited.

He backed up as bright lights blinded them all until a flash ended it all.

Wybie picked up the cat and watched as the pile of body's started moving but soon settled back down.

"Their still sleeping" Coraline said while linking arms with Wybie.

"Yeah. Hey Jonesy, do you think they'll still remember?" Wybie asked.

"Nah, they would all have forgotten it, the only reason I remember is because I wasn't dead that long. You have nothing to worry about" Coraline said with a reassuring smile.

Wybie returned the smile happily.

Suddenly Wybie felt a sharp pain in his ribs where Coraline punched him, that was the hardest one he's ever hard.

"That Lovat was for killing me!" Coraline said as Wybie winced in pain.

She then lent down to his hunched up frame and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Wybie blushed as he touched his cheek, it wasn't a romantic kiss, it was a kiss between friends.

"That was for everything else" Coraline said as she linked her arm back with his.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they both watched the sun rise above hill, a start of a new day.

One which wasn't going to be filled with nightmares or murders.

Everything was going to be just right.

The End.

* * *

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**WHY MUST IT BE OVER!**

**wait I'm the one writing this why am I complaining**

**anyway thank u so much to everyone who has read and reviews**

**ur awesome**

**please let me know what u think of the ending**

**(zomg over 3000 words D= that's the longest I've ever wrote)  
**


End file.
